fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuto Kira
, when he was human, is a Shinigami for the Death Pediatrics Ward. Biography Human life When Takuto was human, his father disappeared while his mother passed away from an illness when he was 9 years old. He debuted at the age of 12 and was the lead vocalist for ROUTE: L, along with Keiichi Wakaoji and Aoi Koga, for two years. After a hiatus (due to Aoi's untimely death), Takuto re-debuted as a solo singer at the age of 17. In his early 20s, he and Keiichi went to the orphanage Mitsuki and Eichi were staying at. When Mitsuki ran over to get the ball coming their way, Takuto kicked it away. After testing the girl, Takuto promised to protect her with all of his strength. A year after his visit to the orphanage, he met the famous model, Hikari Hayashi. To hide his feelings, he claimed he was her fan and she boasted it to her workmates. Embarrassed he listened to what she had to say: "Hey, let's leave this party and go someplace... Let's disappear just the two of us. Let's have people talk about us." Reluctantly, he did and let passion get in the way. Slowly though, he was figuring out the true dangers of Hikari and what the relationship really was, toying around and using him for her own popularity and personal gain. Takuto soon learned that he was developing a tumor in his throat. This devastated him because he may never be able to sing again. Soon afterwards, he struggled to survive with the cancer, have a "one-sided" relationship and sing. At the age of 24, he couldn't take the relationship he had with Hikari anymore. He was going to break up with her, but the cancer got in the way. It was too fatal so Keiichi (who became a doctor) forced him into the surgery, even though Takuto didn't want it. The surgery saved Takuto's life; however, he ended up loosing his voice. He then committed suicide by jumping from the top floor of the hospital in the manga. In the anime, it was a motorbike accident. Shinigami life After just becoming a Shinigami, Takuto was told by his boss that he was in a twisted maze of eternal punishment and that there was no hope or light to guide him. His name was reversed but he still managed to keep his first name the same. His first task was to collect the soul of Eichi, who died in a plane crash. The 14-year-old boy left Takuto scarred with a curse and these words "Are you... a Shinigami? I'm sorry... but I can't give you my soul. Only one girl... can take or release my soul." Takuto failed that mission as a Shinigami but the words still rang in his ears. He didn't understand what they meant... until he re-met Mitsuki in his second job, as Negi Ramen with Meroko as his partner. Throughout the series, she notices that Takuto is romantically interested in Mitsuki, and becomes very jealous of her. Before Meroko reconnects to Mitsuki, she wants to leave it all behind, and return to the shinigami world, but Mitsuki and Takuto show her deep kindness, and her fears of losing them cease for a very long time. Shortly after Takuto meets with his old girlfriend Hikari Hayashi, Mitsuki becomes jealous because he is no longer fawning over her. She meets him in the hospital, and they kiss. Meroko witnesses this event, but she holds her ground. Instead of acting jealous, she tells Takuto she wants to help save Mitsuki's soul. The team travels to the Shinigami world, and as they start searching, Meroko knocks Takuto unconscious, as part of their plan to get deeper into the concubines of the labyrinth. When they are found out, Meroko shoves Takuto through the gate and tells him that she will ward the guards off. She tells him she loves Izumi, while in her mind, she tells herself that she must no longer follow her heart, and do what is best for her and everyone. She remembers all of the kindness Takuto showed her. Arrows start to fly, and to her surprise, Takuto takes them for her. She looks down and thinks to herself "The rain beats down, but I'm not alone anymore." She and Takuto rush to Izumi and Mitsuki, whom are facing Sheldon (Jonathan's true form). They stand in front of them, and scream "NEGI RAMEN" for the last time. In the end, Takuto is a human, and Meroko and Izumi are a team again. She continues to watch over him, and always will. In the anime, Takuto and Meroko seem to have a less restless bond. Takuto has no memories, and he and Meroko are watching Fullmoon sing at her final concert. He asks who he is, and Meroko tells him he is Takuto Kira, and he is here to make new memories. Takuto is about to become a ghost, and as a dark force surrounds him, she tries her best to hold on to him to stop it. He still disappears, and a single teardrop falls down Meroko's face. She sees that the same darkness is trying to swallow up Mitsuki, and rushes to her aid, only to be captured by it as well. In a golden world Takuto is battling himself, unable to remember what he is fighting to hard for. Meroko is holding him. Takuto passes out, and Meroko tells the woman that she will trade her life for Takuto's. The woman recognizes Meroko's selflessness, and turns her into an angel. Takuto's soul flies into Meroko's hands, and she holds it crying. Takuto is in the human world with no memories. Meanwhile, Jonathan is playing with Mitsuki. The stuffed Meroko becomes alive, and leads Mitsuki to Takuto. From it comes Meroko in angel form. She tells Mitsuki goodbye, and stares at Takuto from afar one last time. A feather falls from her, and as Takuto looks at it and back at Mitsuki, he remembers everything. Physical appearance Takuto has black hair which is tied back in a short ponytail and navy blue eyes. In his Shinigami clothes he is seen in a short shirt with long sleeves, a blue hoodie with a swirl on it, a backpack that has his wings on it, blue jeans and a belt, white gloves with blue stripes at the end with a picture of his cat form on them, and a cat hat. He can also be seen wearing casual clothing. When he is in his cat form he looks like a cat plushie. When Takuto is reborn as a human (end of the anime only) he has a small ponytail and appears in the form of a young male. He also carries a guitar on his back, reminiscent of when he was ROUTE:L's lead guitarist. Personality and traits Takuto has a personality. He usually shows his Tsun-side. Takuto seems to get confused whenever Meroko talks about him getting jealous over other guys. In the anime, he was more passive around Mitsuki when confessing to her. In the manga he was more aggressive when confessing his feelings. For example, he pins her on the bed saying he won't let anyone have her. Also, in the manga, he was more cunning. Relationships Mitsuki Koyama After refusing her throat operation, Mitsuki encountered a Shinigami named Kira Takuto, who was supposed to stop someone from preventing her death. Takuto takes pity on Mitsuki, realizing that she, like he at one time, couldn't live without singing. Takuto gave Mitsuki a drop of his blood, which enabled her to become her 16 year old self "Fullmoon". He was originally going to do this to grant a last wish, but after hearing her sing, Takuto decided that he was in love with Mitsuki, and wanted to protect her. When he found out that Mitsuki was singing for Eichi-kun, he became very jealous and began to peruse her more forcefully. This all really started after Mitsuki passed out due to over-exhaustion. Takuto gave her mouth to mouth, though she didn't know. Later in the manga, Mitsuki presents a gift to Takuto, a cute Neko outfit. She is laughing and telling him how lucky she is that he is there, when he is overcome with lust and pulls her near. He thinks "I want to hold you tight". After Takuto finds out that Eichi is really dead, he takes his obsession with Mitsuki head on. He tells Mitsuki that he loves her. Mitsuki becomes very upset, and starts yelling at him, where he then tells Mitsuki she is alive and needs to move on. Takuto and Mitsuki share an embrace, and against her obvious wishes, Takuto still proceeds to win her over Eichi. Takuto soon meets his old girlfriend, Hikari again. Mitsuki cannot stand that Takuto is giving his attention to someone else, and she falls into despair. Takuto soon realizes this, leaves Hikari, and runs to her aid. Mitsuki tells Takuto she is scared, because she wants to be devoted to Eichi, but Takuto says she doesn't need to give Eichi up. They share a kiss. In the end, Mitsuki chooses Eichi during the final battle with Sheldan. Three years later after the end of the manga, Mitsuki is 16-17 and still alive thanks to Takuto making her Fullmoon. Mitsuki sees him alive. She tells him she loves him. Mitsuki was the girl he was assigned to collect her soul. However, Takuto finds himself falling in love with her. He shares his feelings with her, only to be rejected. Later on, though, she reciprocates his love and they become a couple at the end of the manga. In the anime, Takuto saves her from a man who was about to kiss her. He also kisses her twice. The first was for CPR when Mitsuki collapsed while she was running to an audition. The second time was when Takuto is reluctant to drink from the flower of forgetfulness, so he and Mitsuki kiss and he consents to drinking from the flower of forgetfulness. Izumi Lio Takuto and Izumi have a strange relationship. It is theorized that Takuto is sore at Izumi for taking Meroko away, as he still belives that she loves Izumi, though she really does love him. For whatever it may be, Takuto and Izumi constantly fight, and he is very uncomfortable with having him around. Once the shinigami realize that Eichi is dead, the boys seem to respect each other's feelings, and Takuto's bitterness is shown much less (however, in the anime, they seem to hate each other though the whole series). Madoka Wakamatsu Takuto and Madoka never meet, but she constantly stresses him out. When Izumi gave Madoka Fullmoon's lyrics, Takuto was furious. He seems to dislike strong personalities like Madoka's, and suggests that he dislikes her several times (specifically, in the anime). Hikari Hayashi Takuto was Hikari's biggest fan back when he was still alive. Though he was with ROUTE :L, and clearly famous, he was humble and innocent about his feelings for her. At the time, Hikari was really only interested in press coverage, and the two entered a relationship. Takuto had real feelings for her, but of course, she was playing him for a fool. Once Takuto died, she realized in the time they spend together, that she loved him after all. For that long, she never stopped loving him. As fate would have it, one day, after Takuto's death, she saw him as a "human", and felt an instant connection. The two once again became involved, though this time, she did not know it was Takuto. She told him that she preferred him over Takuto (showing his growth). Takuto knew he was lying to himself, so he broke it off with Hikari, and she gracefully accepted that. When he is "reborn", She also gracefully accepts that he is with Mitsuki. Masami Oshige Takuto and Oshige only seem to formally meet in the anime, though they don't really speak, because Oshige cannot see him. Otherwise, one would assume that Takuto at least knew of her from their days as singers, since she liked his close friend Wakaoji. Eichi Sakurai Eichi was Takuto's first assignment. He threw Eichi's soul away, though Eichi wanted to live for Mitsuki. Takuto had always been haunted by the young boy's eyes. Takuto is very jealous of Eichi, and badmouths him to Mitsuki, saying that he probably forgot all about her. Later on, he thinks more and more about what Eichi would do. Takuto has strange respect for Eichi, but doesn't seem to respect him enough to let him and Mitsuki be together. Meroko Yui Meroko was his partner as a Shinigami and a lifetime friend who has an unrequited infatuation with him. In the anime, she is more passive; however, it depicts her love for Takuto as being much deeper and more permanent than the manga. She says she is in love with him, but by the end of the manga she has fallen in love with her new/old partner Izumi because Takuto is in love with Mitsuki. Though Meroko always liked Izumi and had pretended to like Takuto because she wanted to get Izumi's attention. Trivia *Takuto's cat form first appeared in volume 7 of "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne." *In the manga, when Takuto saw a picture of Eichi for the first time, he immediately recognized him because the plane crash that killed Eichi was Takuto's first assignment as a Shinigami. He saw Eichi's soul. *In the manga, Takuto died by jumping of a building while the anime, he died in a motorcycle accident. *Takuto was only 12 years old when he was in ROUTE:L (the same age range as present day Mitsuki). * When Takuto is reborn as a human, his age then is unknown. It is possible he was reborn at a younger age due to his youthful look, because he carries a guitar similar to when he was ROUTE:L's lead guitarist, and because of the circumstances of his past life (and because he debuted at 17). It is also unknown if he debuted again when reborn, or if he's still working towards a similar goal. ** As well, when Takuto is reborn at the end of the anime, he is shown walking instead of riding a motorcycle like he often did before his original death. In Japan, you can start learning to drive at age 18 (the age of majority, or adulthood, in Japan is also 20, effective until 2022; where it may lower to 18.). This also implies Takuto is younger than 18 at the end of the anime. ** At the end of the anime, Mitsuki is also about a year, or more, older once she "meets" Takuto again. The exact timeframe is unknown, though Mitsuki's birthday is in April, and no snow is seen. ** While Mitsuki does "meet" Takuto again, it is unknown what may happen after, as the anime had ended there. It's also possible they could part ways temporarily again until Mitsuki is older. ** When Takuto looks at Meroko's feather, it is implied he is maybe beginning to remember what happened as his expression turns shocked, while Mitsuki faces him happily. However, it is also unknown what happens after this, or how much he may remember. The implication before this scene appears to be that Takuto may have never remembered what happened, and lived completely as a normal human, had he not been approached by Mitsuki at the end. ** The manga's ending is very different, and Mitsuki is 16(+) at the end. ** Tanemura also stated in the first chapter's official English translation's notes that at the time the anime was decided, only 4 chapters of the manga had been made. This would also mean Takuto's age in the anime wouldn't reflect his age as a human in the manga, as those chapters hadn't even been written yet. ** When Tanemura made official doujinshi for the series around 2015, the doujinshi for Meroko and Izumi was rated 18+ (and had adult elements), but the doujinshi for Mitsuki and Takuto wasn't. ** The day of the concert Takuto "disappeared" (near the end of the manga), Takuto thought he disappeared but he was still conscious. When he woke up, he was in the hospital. At first he couldn't remember anything, but 3 months later he suddenly "knew". He was in a coma, but was still alive. *** (Manga) Takuto: "I was in a coma, but I was alive. Seems like I will always be 'half-half'." *** The implication from this line is "half" in a coma, "half" alive, possibly also reflecting how he feels about his "age" at the end of the series (also possibly implying one cannot age mentally when they are in a coma, as they are unable to experience the outside world, due to the coma). *** Another implication could be not only the above, but also that he will continue to feel such regardless of how he ages. *** This also implies his mental age may be closer to Mitsuki's by the end of the manga. Appearances Manga *As Long As My Wings Can Fly *It's a Gift *We're Both Half-Angels *In the Middle of a Hollow Sea *"Madoka's" Standards *The One I Earnestly Love Is You *The Never-Ending Feast of Life *If There Is Still Time *Love and Loneliness *Vision of an Angel *The Forbidden Hide and Seek *My Secret Blooming Love for You *Forcing Herself to Face Forward *You Are Calling for Me Too, So... *The One Who Links the Broken Chain *Taiyaki, Contrariness, and Meroko *Pure Antithesis 100% *You Can See the Drops of Reminiscence in the Rain *Please Call My Name When I Get Lost at the Railroad Crossing *Pure Love, Songs of Love *Absolute Territory—Midnight Revolution *Not Even God Can Stop the Moon *The One Who Loves You *Sugarless Milk Chocolate *If the Little Mermaid Is You *Rabbit in the Moonlit Night, Dreams and Tears *Full Moon o Sagashite *If My Wishes Will Never Come True, I Will... *To My One and Only Eichi }} Bonus Stories *A Kiss for Meroko *Yami-Nabe Love-Love Project *Kokoro Sketch Outline Anime *My Promise to Eichi *Along Came the Manager *Thoughts On a Song *Her First Assignment *A Long Day in the Studio *Full Moon Debuts! *Is It Really a Hit? *I Want You to Hear It! *The Rules of Show Business *The Dangerous Lens *Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone *A Mini Concert *Do Your Best, Substitute Manager *Her First Kiss!? *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *A New Inspiration *A Solo Performance—Live! *Moving Panic *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love? *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is *It's Autumn School Festival! *The Real Madoka Wakamatsu *The Illness Advances *The Gentleman On the Swing *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *The Stolen Pendant *To The Town Where Eichi Is *Eternal Snow *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *Mitsuki's Feelings—Meroko's Feelings *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} OVA *Full Moon o Sagashite: Cute Cute Adventure Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Members of Route:L